Young Justice One-Shots
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: One shots for the first and second season of Young Justice. Requests are taken! Re-made this category because for some reason Fanfiction said I was using lyrics in my story when there were none. So sorry for all of you who were following it before!
1. Babysitting - RoyXOC

**Here is my start of the Superhero One-shots! Haven't decided yet if I want it to be just Young Justice, or maybe all superhero's in the League too.**

**Oh well! Please enjoy and feel free to message me for a request!**

* * *

"Recognized Angel B00." The cave said, letting in a girl with long light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Roy? What's the emergency?" She asked.

"In here!" Roy shouted from the living room. She walked into the living room, spotting his reddish brown head peeking barely over the couch. "Thanks for coming Crystal,"

"Y'know I was in the middle of…!" She stopped her nagging as a small boy with orange hair, green eyes, and freckles stood up on the couch and looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"Up! Up!" The little boy shouted, stretching out his arm towards Crystal.

Crystal's cheeks pinked as she stared at him with sparkling eyes. "So cute!" She said excitedly, picking him up and holding him in her arms. "Aren't you just the most adorable thing? What's your name?"

"Wally!" The boy said enthusiastically. He stared at her chest with drilling eyes and his hands gripped her shirt just above her chest. "Big…."

"Eh? Wally?!" She said, lifting him up higher so she could look him in the face. "No way! How?"

"That's why it's an emergency," Roy said with a sigh. "I walked in a all of them are children!"

"Who do you have?" She asked, walking around the couch to look who he was holding. "Robin?"

The little baby looked up at her with tears in his eyes. His lower lip quivered as he looked at her with his blue eyes. "Papa," he cried, hiccupping from crying so much.

"Papa?" Crystal asked, looking at Roy who shrugged his shoulders. "Does he mean Batman?" She looked at Robin, then around the room, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait, where are the others?"

"That's the problem," He said, rubbing his neck with his other hand. "I don't know where they are."

Crystal sighed, setting Wally down on the couch gently. He tried to get up instantly, but she pushed him down so he was facing the TV. "If you sit and watch TV without a fuss, I'll give you ice cream."

"Ice cweam!" Wally said excitedly, setting his hands in his lap peacefully and watching the TV she turned on next.

Crystal walked over to Roy, holding her hands out for the baby Robin. "There, there," She said, bouncing up and down with him laying his head on her chest and her hand patting his back. She cooed and shushed him, dying down his crying until he had fallen asleep.

"Wally, make sure Robin doesn't roll off the couch, okay?" She asked, setting baby Robin down on the couch next to Wally. She took off her jacket and rolled it up next to him so he would roll hardly.

"Now what?" Roy asked, looking over her shoulder at the two kids who were giving him hell, but had obeyed her.

"Look for wolf," She said, remembering the loyal pet. "If you find him, you'll probably find Connor. I'm going to look for Meghan and Aqualad."

"So that leaves Artemis to me?" He asked, furrowing his brows in irritation.

"You have some things to resolve with her. Better now when she's a small kid than when she can kick your ass." Crystal told him with a shrug, seeing it as a good option.

"But…" He said, clenching his jaw, knowing Crystal was right. He had made a mistake judging her the way he did.

Crystal rose an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue against her. She smiled at him and grabbed his uniform. She kissed his lips gently before pulling away and giving him a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine."

"Hold up," He said, cupping her elbow and stopping her from walking away. "I think I need more persuading."

Crystal smirked and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck so her body was pressing against his. He placed a hand on her lower back and the other on her cheek, running his thumb just below her eye. Their lips pressed together as they sweetly tasted one another's lips, taking in the warmth the other gave off.

"Ew! They're kissing." Wally said, scrunching up his nose and putting on a disgusted face.

They pulled away from one another and Crystal laughed, leaning down to the small boy with a smile. She kissed his forehead, watching as he scrunched up his nose and tried to rub away the blush he had climbing over his cheeks.

"Go on," She told Roy, flicking her hands at him to make him hurry up. "If you get them all, I'll treat you again."

She shook her head at her boyfriend, being as stubborn as normal. He was actually pretty affectionate for a guy who was so thick headed and tried to act cool all the time. She never hated it though, if anything it made her feel as if she was special. She didn't take long to find Meghan since she was in the kitchen trying to bake cookies. Her eyes were lit up as she saw Crystal walk in, instantly flying over to her.

"You want to try?" Meghan asked, holding out a plate of cookies to her.

"Sure!" Crystal said with a smile, grabbing the girl in the air and holding her to her side. She took a cookie off the plate, biting into the soft sweetness.

The cookies chocolate instantly covered her tongue, making the crunchy outside and gooey inside be in perfect harmony. Her eyes closed as she savored the cookie, finishing it off and finally opening her eyes to see Meghan watching her expectantly.

"Was it good?" She asked excitedly, her eyes shining in worry.

"It was amazing!" She said, smiling at the small martian who was all but bouncy in her hold. "You have to let the others try some too! They'll love it."

She nodded happily and began to sing about the cookies as Crystal walked her back to the couch and sat her at the end, letting the cookies go between her and Wally. Wally looked at the cookies as if they were heaven in his eyes.

"Don't let him eat them all okay? I have to find the others so they can try some." Crystal told Meghan, putting a finger up in front of them. She looked down at the cookies one more time, her mouth watering at the sight of them again. "Just one more." She said, snatching a cookie away from the plate.

She gave the small green girl a thumbs up which she received in return before running off to try and find Aqualad who would be by water if she was thinking right; but where is the actual question. Roy on the other had realized the shorter stick of the deal after the fact. Wolf growled at Roy as he tried to get near Connor who was swinging around a wrench like a toy.

"Come on," Roy groaned, figuring he had to go all out just to get the small boy.

He ran at the mutant wolf, jumping into the air as it lunged for him. He placed his hand on the top of its head, flipping in the air so he landed in front of Connor safely. He stopped the wrench Connor was waving around mid swing, making the boy stare back in irritation and confusion.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Roy told him sternly, furrowing his brows as the boy growled loudly at him in anger. "You can shout all you want. You're coming with me."

"No!" He shouted, pulling the wrench, and in the process Roy over his head and to the ground in front of him.

Roy groaned in pain as Connor laughed at his splayed body. Wolf stopped growling as the small boy laughed, seeing Roy was no threat to his small master. Connor stood up and jumped on Roy, bouncing on his stomach like a trampoline. The bad thing was that he couldn't control his super strength yet, so he was nearly crushing Roy as he jumped.

"Okay! How about watching cartoons with the others." Roy said, sitting up and catching Connor in the air.

"Cartoons?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah, you'll love it!" Roy said, standing up and starting to walk towards the living room.

"Can wolf come?" He asked, looking at the pet sadly.

Roy glanced over his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh and shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, why not. Come on Wolf." He said, patting his leg for the pet to come.

It didn't seem to need to be told twice as it padded behind him all the way to the living room, plopping down on the ground as he set Connor next to Meghan who was kicking her feet excitedly.

"Want a cookie?" She asked happily to Connor who looked at it with a frown.

He took one nonetheless and lit up slightly as he tasted it, finding it not so bad to be next to the noisy little girl who had different skin.

"Do you know where Artemis is?" Roy asked, hoping one of the kids knew.

"She's in the training room!" Meghan said with a smile, pointing towards the way he need to go.

"Thanks," He said, running off towards said room.

"Kaldur….Kaldur!" Crystal called around, looking in every room, but not seeing a single trace of Kaldur.

Just as she was passing the bathroom she heard splashing, making her stop and stare at the door. She opened the door hesitantly, looking around the bathroom until she saw the water in the bathtub.

"Kaldur?" She asked, looking into the tub.

She crouched down, just as Kaldur peeked his eyes above the water, looking at her with unsatisfied eyes. He seemed to be pouting in the water with the toys floating around.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, putting her arms on the side of the tub crossed.

"It's too dry here," He said, glaring at the room around her like it was a poison and peeking his head the rest of the way out. "I want to go back home!"

Crystal opened her eyes in surprise, not expecting Kaldur of all people to throw a tantrum, but then she remembered he was a kid, and he was from Atlantis.

"I want Aquaman to take me home! I don't want to be here! I hate it here! I hate you! Take me home!" He shouted, glaring at her like she was part of the poison.

"Do you really hate it here?" She asked, stopping his rampage instantly. "Do you really hate me?"

Kaldur sunk back under the water, diverting his eyes away from her, but not answering her. Crystal let out a small sigh, and gave him a small smile, not blaming him for being homesick.

"How about I get Aquaman to come here and see if he'll take you home?" She asked, seeing his interest perk. "And maybe if you come with me you can help me convince Wally not to eat ice cream for dinner."

"ice cream?" He asked, sitting up in excitement.

She smiled bigger this time. "come on, let's dry you off." She pulled a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around Kaldur, drying him off carefully. "They have cookies there too while you wait. Sound good?"

Kaldur nodded and put a hand on her shoulder as she carried him to the others, placing him between Wally and Connor who was glaring at the villain in the TV like he was real.

"Papa!" Robin cried loudly, making her look over and see him crying into Wally's side while the red head patted his back like a loving older brother.

"It's okay," Crystal soothed, picking up the baby again and patting his back. He cried into her shoulder, gripping her shirt like it was a safety blanket. "Your papa is coming soon."

Kaldur watched Crystal with calculating eyes, watching as she bounced and sway to sooth the small baby and get his crying to stop once more.

"Artemis!" He shouted, opening the door to the training room.

An arrow shot right by his head and lodged into the wall next to him. Roy looked at the small Artemis who was holding a miniature bow, her foot forward as she aimed another arrow at him.

"Enough," He said, grabbing the bow from her and snapping it shut. "This is not a game."

"Give it back!" She shouted, glaring at him as he held her bow way above her. "It shouldn't matter to you! You hate me! Your mean!"

Roy jerked back in surprise, looking at the small girl who had her fists clenched on her sides and was near to the point of crying. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do! You said it the first time I met you!" She shouted angrily, glaring at him for being mean to her.

"That's a misunderstanding. I was jealous they replaced me so easily. I don't hate you. I promise." He said, watching as her shoulders relaxed.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Really." He said with a smile.

"Then…can I get a piggy back ride?" She asked excitedly, putting her arms up to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, bending down so she could hop onto his back and wrap her arms around his neck. She laughed and giggled the whole way to the living room, at least in a better mood now. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Crystal sitting on the couch with Robin in one arm fast asleep, Wally leaning on her right side, Meghan in her lap with a smile, Kaldur leaning on her left side, and Connor by her feet where Wolf was.

"Cookies!" Artemis shouted, spotting the plate of cookies on the couch. She jumped off of his back and ran over, taking a cookie off the plate and sitting by wolf on the floor with Connor.

"Well aren't you the favorite?" He teased, looking at her with a smirk.

"You should go change." Artemis told him with a smile. "You look stupid being the only one."

He looked at Crystal for help, he received a shrug and a smile from her, making him sigh and walk away to go change.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Roy heard the kids chanting as he came back.

Crystal was holding Robin in her left arm as she brought out the gallon tub of ice cream, the bowls, and the chocolate to go on top. She grabbed the scoop and started to try and scoop the ice cream out, but the tub kept sliding around on her.

He smirked at the sight, watching her struggle as a group of small kids waited for the ice cream excitedly, along with having a small baby in her arm. The sight of her with children sent an odd spark through him, making his heart flutter in excitement.

"Let me," He said, reaching around her and grabbing the ice cream scoop.

"Thanks," She said, patting Robin who was slobbering on her shoulder. "Let's get you some milk." She told Robin warmly, instantly setting off to do that.

Roy had gotten all the ice cream into the bowls and was putting the chocolate on finally before putting the ice cream away. Crystal had just finished the bottle that she had to look for, and had set it on the counter briefly to test the temperature. She looked over at him and smile, grabbing the bottle and walking over to him.

"Seems you got them all." She said with a laugh, seeing the proud smirk appear on his face. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she pointed behind the kids. "Whats that!" She shouted.

Roy tensed up as the kids turned and he was about to check out what she was shouting about. She grabbed his face and brought it to her, letting her lips crash on his in a passionate kiss. She pulled away just as the kids turned back, leaving him in a stunned state of confusion.

"What?" Wally asked in confusion.

"It flew off already! I could have sworn I saw a Giant robot!" she said with a hand over her heart.

The kids whined about not seeing it, making Crystal smirk. She looked over at the stunned Roy and jabbed her elbow into him, snapping him out of it quickly.

"When you're done, we'll put in a movie!" She told them excitedly, watching as all the kids quickly at their ice cream so they could watch a movie. "Hold up!" She told them as they were about to take off. "Hands and faces! Here hold him for a moment." She told Roy, handing Robin over to him, who narrowed his eyes at the new face and pouted.

Crystal grabbed a warm wet rag, walking over to them and cleaning off their hands, and wiping their faces before sending them off to the couch in the living room. She grabbed the bottle and looked at Roy who was still holding Robin out and away from him like he was a foreign object.

"Way to go superhero, you defeated the glaring baby!" She laughed, taking Robin from him and laying him back in the crook of her arm.

Roy slipped an animated movie for them as he sat back on against the couch and pulled Crystal into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist so he could put his chin on her shoulder. He looked down and saw Robin glaring up at him as she fed him the bottle, and the oblivious Crystal watched the movie like nothing was going on.

Suddenly the kids slipped off the couch, crowding around Crystal and laying against her or on her somehow so they were all part of the small cuddle group. Wolf padded over and flopped next to Crystal, providing a soft pillow for some of the kids, and a nice arm rest for her tired elbow that was holding Robin. Roy huffed as they clutched onto her, taking her attention away from him.

"Gotta get used to them." She told him in a whisper, seeing his glare from the corner of her eye. "Kids will come sooner or later in your future."

Roy sighed and put his forehead on her shoulder, letting the scent of flowers waft off of her to calm him down. He kissed her exposed shoulder and up her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "Only if it's you." He said with a smirk against her skin.

It didn't take long for the kids to fall asleep during the movie, but at the same time Roy and Crystal felt sleep taking over them from the busy day they had with finding the kids and trying to get them to stay calm and obedient; which is a nearly impossible feat. Roy felt Crystal fall asleep against him as her body slumped slightly, and her breathing evened out.

He tried to fight the sleep that was overcoming him, but instead he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, letting it pull him into his dreams.

"Roy!" Crystal groaned out as something pushed against his arms.

He opened his eyes with a groan of his own, realizing Crystal was trying to get out of his iron hold on her. He let go, sending her forward from the sudden let go.

"What?" He asked confused, watching her stand up and dust herself off.

"The kids are gone!" She said in a panic, looking around in worry.

He instantly woke up and stood up with her, about to go on a search for them again before Wally raced out in a flash. He was grown up once again and smiled at them with his normal goofy smile.

"We figured we'd let you sleep." Meghan said, flying into the room.

Crystal deflated as she let out the breath she was holding in, her panic slipping away quickly. "Thank god. I almost freaked seeing little Robin gone."

"Let's not speak of this to Bat." Said boy said as he walked into the room with his shades on.

"Aw! But your eyes were so pretty!" She said, trying to grab his shades, but pouting as he dodged and stopped her hands. "So all of you are back to normal?"

Robin nodded, nudging his head to Connor, Artemis, and Kaldur who walked into the room. Connor gave a small smile, nodded an apology to Roy for the rough treatment. Kaldur however had his head hung low as he walked in, avoiding her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to him worriedly, thinking something went wrong when he returned back to himself.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was very rude and childish of me to say." Kaldur apologized, looking at her with sadness. "I don't hate being here, or you. I consider you a great friend."

Crystal stared at him blankly for a moment before letting out a puff of a laugh, covering her mouth as she let out the laugh greatly. "you were a child Kaldur. A small tantrum like that won't affect me."

Kaldur let out a pent up sigh, a smile returning to his face. "So that didn't ruin anything between us?"

Crystal shook her head, patting his arm in reassurance. "I could tell from the look on her face then that you didn't mean it. You were homesick and lonely, that was all. But y'know, being in your kids selves showed how a lot of you really are." She smirked, watching as most of them looked away in embarrassment or guilt.

"Good, they're back to normal," Roy sighed, a delayed reaction making Crystal almost fall over. "That means I can do this freely."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face to him, engulfing her bottom lip and sucking on it as he kissed her fiercely, hating he had to wait since the kids were around. She tried to push against him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it away, kissing her until they both could no longer wait for air. They pulled back with gasps as they both sucked in much needed air.

Roy grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to his body. "Don't touch anymore." He said possessively. "I could accept kids, especially Wally's little fondle, but not when you are like this."

The girls glared at Wally, not being there for that moment and nearly beating him up as he tried to race away with a guilty smile that tried to say he was innocent.

"You really need to get used to children." Crystal breathed heavily, patting his chest as she tried to concentrate. "Or maybe….I like it this way…nevermind, don't change." She smirked coyly at him and gave a small wink which made him chuckle and smile right back.


	2. Perfect Me - AndrewXSophia

**Okay! So many of you might not understand what this story is about. Well a great friend of mine here on FF was a great fan of my story Racing Love, so I added Sophia and Andrew, the OC's, into my story. Well she requested for me to make a one-shot for the two of them and I thought it'd be interesting!**

**Well here you go TennisShoesAndSummerLove! I hope this is a great little romance to make your day better! So happy you still stick with me after all this time! And thanks for making a request.**

**Feel free to request some in the review option, or even message me whenever you want! I love to hear from you guys! Thanks!**

"Andrew!"

The young woman with long black hair tied up into a ponytail and sea green eyes waved to the boy who looked very much like his brother with the auburn hair, bright eyes, and freckles.

"Sophia, you shouldn't shout so loudly," Andrew said with a chuckle, watching her screech to a halt as she spotted him.

She let out a huff and placed her hands on her hips while giving him a pointed look. "I told you, you have to call me Jay when were in the cave."

"It's not like the others are around to hear your real name," He smiled at her, trying to play off her irritation.

A flash of light came from the entrance to the cave, making the two of them turn around to look. Wally came through the entrance with a bright smile on his face and a wave to the two younger people.

"Hey, have you seen Crystal?" Wally asked, looking around the room in case she was in here already.

"Hey, big bro," Andrew said with a wave back to him.

"I haven't seen her so far. Have you checked the new training room?" Jay asked him with a raised eyebrow, waving her hand in the direction of said room.

"Thanks kiddo," He said, patting Jay's head and making her groan in frustration.

"I'm 19 already! AND part of the squad of Young Justice." She argued with him, fists curled as she tensed her arms with a pout.

"Still a kid in my eyes." He said with a laugh, following them towards the new training room. "Crystal? You in here?" He asked, opening the door and watching as Nightwing got thrown to the floor with a thud.

Bright blue eyes looked up in curiosity with a smile following after it in bright joy. Her long light blue hair shifted in it's high ponytail as she stood back up completely. Crystal stood there in her womanly body. She was mature looking before, but now you could definitely tell she was an adult; a more refined beauty to her now.

"Crystal!" Jay said with a smile, launching at her in a hug like she had always done.

"Hey," Crystal laughed, patting the girls head. "What are you guys up to today?"

"Actually I was coming to ask if you wanted to go out today?" Wally said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What about work?" She asked, obviously referring to his superhero duties for the league.

"Off for the rest of the day," He said proudly, pocketing his hands.

Nightwing sat up and rubbed the back of his head, giving a sigh with a small shake of his head while looking at them. He stood up and gave a small wave, dismissing himself from the training and leaving them be.

"Sure." Crystal said with a happy nod. "What about you two? Want to join?"

Jay beamed brightly and looked at Andrew with hopeful eyes, wanting to join Wally and Crystal on their day out. Andrew sighed before letting out a small smile, knowing he couldn't talk Jay out of going with them.

"Alright, alright." Andrew said after seeing the smile and nod from his brother who didn't mind at all.

"Are you coming?" Crystal shouted behind her as she and Wally walked towards their car.

Jay ran out of the cave with Andrew, jumping into the car with a bright smile on her face. "Go! Go! Go!"

Wally and Crystal gave her raised eyebrows in question, but nonetheless Wally pushed on the gas and took off. Jay was quickly buckling herself up into her seat and glancing behind her every so often with nervous eyes.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell Bat?" Crystal asked with a knowing smile towards her friend.

Jay sunk down in her seat and gave a guilty smile, before turning to Andrew with a pout and punching him in the arm for laughing. Jay began to fidget around in her seat, but more due to her being anxious and excited than nervous that Bat would come for her. Her excitement grew as they began to pull up to a huge water park that was three towns over.

"Really?!" Jay shouted happily as she jumped out of the car and nearly climbed onto the top to look at it better.

"Don't climb on top!" Andrew told her quickly as he grabbed her legs as she began to hoist herself up.

"I guess it was a good choice," Wally said, taking Crystal's hand and carrying the bag they had with them. "You brought swimsuits right?"

Jay nodded, being held down firmly as Andrew kept his hand around her wrist. But the moment he had the bag in his hand and was out of the car she was dragging him towards the entrance.

"Ooooo~ Let's go on that! No on that! Oh! Let's pick that one!" Jay said, looking at all the different rides they could go on

Crystal began to laugh and tugged on Wally's hand to bring him with her. "You two go have fun. If you want something to eat just find one of us and we'll all get together for dinner."

"What? You're leaving?" Andrew asked, staring at them as Crystal quickly gave a small wave and took off with Wally.

He felt a squeeze to his hand and looked over at Jay who was calm and staring at his brother and Crystal with set eyes. He squeezed her hand back, curious as to what was on her mind.

"Do you think we'll be like them in the future?" Jay asked him, her worry seeping around her gut.

Andrew smiled at her and leaned towards her, putting his mouth by her ear. "We already are like them. I don't think anything can ruin that."

When he pulled back he could see the blush creeping along her neck and up to her ears. Her hand was clenching his tightly as she tried to turn to look away from him so he didn't see the embarrassment on her face that was very obvious.

"Come on," He said with a laugh, pulling her this time and taking the lead.

It wasn't often that Andrew took the lead on things; especially since Jay was so head strong about things and like to be in control of everything around her. But now that they were older and he was much taller and bigger than her, his confidence grew and he became more out spoken. Plus it helped that he would find out a lot of her weaknesses since they had been together; like how she was sensitive around her neck and ear.

Jay found it frustrating sometimes how he could so easily get control over her due to her sensitivity. Yet, somehow she also liked it. Not being in control all the time, and being the lead in the relationship made it all more exciting and fun. With Andrew being more assertive, it left her surprised all the time. They found the nearest bathrooms to change into, meeting one another outside once they were done.

"Woah," Andrew said, turning bright red at the sight of Jay standing there in her swimsuit.

He placed a hand to his face, trying to cover the blush that was making him look completely sunburned. Of course he had seen a lot of her, but seeing her in a swimsuit like that made him feel so nervous.

"Are you done?" Jay asked, suddenly next to him, making him jump in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Y-yeah, let's go." He said, composing himself as much as he could and followed next to her towards the first ride. "This one?"

Of course she had to choose the most thrilling ride; the Kapau plummet. As they went up the stairs and waited in line his head began to think of how his stomach would fly out of his throat and mouth with this ride. Of course he knew all about this one, it was the newest ride that was so popular here. You stepped inside a tube onto a platform as they shut the door to the tube. They would then pull a lever, releasing the platform you were on and you would plummet 60 feet down towards the ground in a giant splash of water.

"This is going to be so awesome!" She said, pumping her fists in front of her with a slight bounce in place. She glanced over at Andrew and saw the paling of his skin more so than normal and relaxed. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," He said, watching the riders plummet down with blood curdling screams before splashing the water onto the people walking by. "I-I think I might wait at the bottom."

Jay pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Come on~" She whined, tugging on his hand. "You have to do braver things with the squad than this."

"I-I just d-don't know," He told her again, shaking his head this time for more effect.

Jay looked up at the slide and knew he didn't do so well with heights. After all he was a speed runner, and he hardly used his wings anyway to do anything. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his own, pressing it against her stomach and chest as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please do this for me?" She said, batting her eyes at him.

His ears grew bright red as he thought about it, but she knew she won this battle already. He sighed and nodded his head, allowing her to hang onto his hand and bring him up the stairs as the line moved. She wasn't going to let him escape this time.

"Alright! Go ahead and get on in!" The attendant said with a bright smile on their face.

Andrew was all but quaking as he stepped into his individual tube, looking down at the platform that he knew would soon let him drop with the gravity towards the floor below. Jay leaned forward and glanced at Andrew. She felt bad for dragging him up here with her; he was all but passing out already as he leaned back and gripped at his shorts.

She leaned back herself and waited for the attendant to head over to the lever after checking them. She breathed in deeply, gathering her breath. "PULL THE LEVER KRONK!"

The attendant jumped in surprise at the sudden shout, and the other riders waiting in line stared in confusion at her, but Jay knew that Andrew understood the Disney reference she was bringing up because he began to lean forward and look at her with a slight smirk as he held back a laugh.

The attendant shrugged their shoulders and pulled the lever, thinking it was some joke they were playing. But as Jay dropped the attendant and the other riders burst out laughing.

"WRONG LEVA!" She yelled as she dropped down the slide, her voice slowly fading out to the others at the top.

Jay sputtered the water out of her face with a bright smile, looking over at Andrew as he sat up and began laughing uncontrollably. He wiped the water from his own face and got out of the slide, but still couldn't stop laughing at what she had done.

"Feeling better?" Jay asked, leaning forward slightly to look around at his face.

Andrew wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her with a joyous smile. "I can't believe you did that! I completely forgot about my stomach flying out of me I was laughing so hard!"

Jay was happy that she could do something for him to at least keep him from panicking over his fears. She'd let him choose the next ride at least; she owed him that much for going on that plummet and dragging him along with her.

"So where next?" She asked, opening her arms to the park.

"I get to choose?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow, finding this interesting that she was willingly letting him take the lead on the next ride.

"Where ever you want master," She teased, bowing at the waist to him, and laughing as he pinched her arm for the tease.

Andrew became very aware of the looks they received as they walked through the park towards the next ride. But the looks weren't towards him….they were towards Jay. All the guys in the park were eyeing her like she was some kind of candy waiting to be stolen. It was hitting his nerves and making him very irritated and paranoid. He glared at one of the guys who began to walk over to her, making the guy stop and jerk in surprise.

"You're friend is a little protective there isn't he?"

Andrew turned his glare around and stared at the other guy who snuck in from behind and was now on the other side of Jay. His was placing his hand oh so carefully on her back as he smiled at her with that playboy smile. He balled his fists, hating the sight of any other guy touching her so easily.

Jay wasn't an idiot to what this guy was doing. She had been hit on before, that wasn't a new thing to her. Her eye began to twitch as his fingers thrummed down her spine to the dip in her spine, his lecherous hand burning acid into her skin with every move. She twisted her foot on the ground, ready to fling it up and kick him in the jaw to bite his own tongue and hopefully crack some of his teeth.

"UWA!" The guy shouted suddenly.

Andrew had grabbed the guys wrist and jerked it away and twisted, making the guy spin and fall to the ground with the momentum. And in one swift move he had his arm around Jay's waist and lifted her up to him, keeping her floating in the air and away from the hands of the guys staring at her.

"Didn't your father ever teach you manners? Never touch another guy's girl." Andrew said, a dark shadow covering his face as he glared at the guy on the ground.

Said guy began shaking in fear before scrambling up and taking off with his friends. Whispers erupted around that area as people looked at Andrew and watched him set Jay down carefully. Jay was feeling very self conscious with all the eyes on her, and now she was feeling so much more nervous at the thought of how much bigger Andrew was than she had thought…and much stronger.

"That was quite a show," Wally said, clapping Andrew on the back and making him choke on the knocked out air. "Little bro's becoming protective huh?"

"Love at it's finest people! Want to make your girl feel like she's special? But you're not much of a fighter? Go to the gift shop and buy her some of the ocean jewelry that shines as bright as her eyes and her heart!" Crystal said, smiling and waving them towards the gift shop that was nearby. In her raised hand was a light blue shell that shined in the light and turned into a rainbow.

"Oh, it was a show!"

"How cool!"

"That's so sweet! I want one!"

"Can you get me one?"

"Smart," Jay said as most of the couples around were going into the gift shop. "Playing it as a commercial for the gift shop."

"Anything for my future little sister," Crystal said, pulling her into a side hug. She laughed as Andrew grew bright red and tried to grab Crystal to make her shush.

Jay watched Andrew grab Crystal's arm and pinch her, and the very thought of her and Andrew getting married in the future made her blush. But seeing Crystal in her bikini made her feel even more self conscious. Even if the blonde was older than her, she was still fully curved and had a large chest, it made Jay feel self conscious about herself.

"What's up Soph?" Crystal asked, next to Jay in the next moment and bumping her shoulder with her own.

"I wish I looked like you," Jay said in a whisper, watching the two brothers rough it out momentarily.

Crystal looked down at her in surprise, wondering how the girl could even think that. But then she saw the way she awkwardly hugged herself, trying to hide her body and everything made itself clear in her eyes.

"Y'know, you may not think it, but you are very beautiful. After all you just caused a fight because two guys were fighting over you." Crystal told her, a playful smirk on her face, but though she cracked a smile, it didn't seem to make Jay feel any better. "I used to wonder if how I looked was good enough for Wally. But then you want to know I got over it?"

"How?" Jay asked, wanting to know the secret to how to make herself feel better.

"I was told that he liked how I looked without any changes. He thought I was perfect how I was already." Crystal told her with a smile, looking back at Wally with a warm look in her eyes. "He didn't care if I was small or big, tall or short, curvy, skinny, or fat, he liked me because of….well me. And from what I see, Andrew see's you the same way."

Jay felt her cheeks flame up at the thought of him thinking that way of her. She could feel her stomach flying around with butterflies as her heart lit up in a fire.

"Come on, let's go on with the rides." Andrew said, grabbing Jay's wrist from the other side and dragging her along with him to the next ride.

"Were we that innocent?" Crystal asked Wally, the two of them watching the younger ones zoom off.

"I wasn't." Wally said, a mischievous smirk playing on his face.

"This is the ride you want to go on?" Jay asked, looking at the piped water slide that twisted and turned every which way for a long ways.

"You said I could choose the next one." He teased, grabbing her hand this time and dragging her so she couldn't run away. "The line is short, so it shouldn't take as long."

Jay couldn't believe he picked such a docile ride. She liked the thrill and the fear that came with the rides, not one you sat on and cruised down like a kids slide. She sighed, and put on a smile, letting out a little laugh; she should have known though, it was so like Andrew to pick a ride like this.

"This way, please," The attendant said, waving her hand towards the double inner tube.

Andrew smiled and sat down on the back one, holding it down with his feet in the water so Jay could sit in the front. She stared down into the dark tunnel before her, wondering what it was actually like compared to how it looked.

"Ready?" He asked, turning his body and putting his legs up on the tube.

Jay was once again surprised by how much bigger he was than when she remembered. Sitting together on the double tube, he was wrapped around her like a protective barrier from everything else. It was so much different than when she first met him and he was a small lanky kid who didn't have a mean bone in him.

"Let's go!" He shouted excitedly, pushing off with his hands so they were in the current and headed towards the tunnel.

Jay gulp and pushed back into him, seeing the drop of heading downward so they gained speed. They flew through the dark tube, unable to see at all as Andrews shouts echoed through it happily. Suddenly they dropped, making her let out a squeak from the surprise.

Andrew laughed and reached forward, pulling her back into him more and using the hand holds next to her so he could keep her from bouncing out. It definitely wasn't what Jay had expected; this ride had drops, fast turns, and the dark factor. Not only that but the water would slosh from side to side, making them go on the side of the tunnel on the turns and make it feel like they would flip over. Light rocketed by in small holes around the tube for a bit before going completely dark again, making it unseeable. Smart, they put it there so your eyes can't adjust the dark.

"Woohoo!"

Andrew let out a finally shout of joy as they hit the pool at the bottom and bounced, before it slowly drifted over to the pavement so they could get off. "So, did you like it?"

Jay looked at him, the water dripping off her hair and face from the splash, and smiled. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

One after the other they rode each ride, some of them they went on multiple times, liking it so much they had to try it again. But the sun was beginning to dip down the sky, making it turn orange and red. Dinner was just a simple one where they went to get a sit down outdoor table with ice cream afterwards.

"So did you have fun?" Crystal asked as they were all back in the car about to head home.

"Yeah!" Jay said, leaning against Andrew as he sighed and leaned back, his energy completely zapped.

"Enough fun to have Bat seclude you for awhile?" Wally teased, making Jay remember how over protective Batman was of her and how she basically had to sneak out today so she could go on the double date.

"It was worth it," She said with a nod, followed by a yawn that told on her how much exhaustion was taking over her now.

"I wish it wasn't so far away though," Crystal said as they passed through two of the towns.

She glanced back at Jay and Andrew wondering why they were being so quiet in the car compared to how talkative they were before. She smiled at the sight of them her relief flooding through her. Jay and Andrew were holding hands with his arm around her waist and her pressed up against him. Her head was just gently nuzzled into his neck and he had laid his head down upon hers. But both were fast asleep as the car hummed and bounced every so often.

A great ending to a day for not just Crystal and Wally, but Jay and Andrew who were getting closer in their relationship than they thought they would from the first day they had met.


	3. Surprise - WallyXRobin

**Yaya! So excited to write this one! Can't believe how close to finishing all of these One-shots I am! I had so many I was beginning to think I'd never finish! Anyway! **

**Thank you Mac for requesting this awesome pairing! I hope you enjoy the short story and that it is to your liking! Read, re-read, and re-read some more! It is here for you to enjoy!**

"Dude! Come on! One night! Help your bro out!" Wally pleaded as he followed behind Robin who was bombing around the cave with many things to do.

"You know Bat, he's secretive and doesn't like people pushing into our personal lives." Robin answered him, the same answer he's been giving to Wally.

"But I already know all about you! It's not like there's any secrets anyway!" He argued, holding his hands out in a pleading way with his palms up. "Come on, I wouldn't go to anyone else for this!"

Wally let out a sigh and reached out, grabbing his arm and making him stop. Robin looked back and turned, looking Wally in the eye who was still trying to desperately plead with him to give way on the issue. Silence filled between them as a silent communication, or argument, raged. Robin slumped his shoulders slightly and gave a sigh, giving way finally to the puppy dog eyes that Wally was constantly giving him.

"Fine, I'll convince Bat to let you stay at the mansion." Robin groaned inwardly and put a hand to his neck, giving a squeeze to stop the headache. Bat wasn't going to like someone being in there with them, but Wally was right, there were no secrets between the two of them.

Well…..all but one at least. Wally still didn't know the secret feelings inside of Robin that not even Bat knew about. Heck he was still denying it himself to try and keep a hold on his normalcy. Robin was determined not to let Wally find out about those locked up feelings; and this "sleep over" was going to be hard for him to get through.

"Heck yeah! A sleep over at the bat mansion!" Wally said, bombing through Robin's doors and running through the house at high speed. He wanted a full look at the house before Robin could stop him, since he never got a real good look before.

"Hey, don't ruin Bat's generosity in letting you stay." Robin argued, sticking out his stick and ending up clothes lining Wally and toppling him to the ground on his back.

"Ow! Dude! Did you have to hit me so hard?" Wally groaned, sitting up and putting a hand to the back of his head in pain. He looked at Robin crack a small smile on his face at the pouting look that crossed the red-head's face, and he didn't feel so irritated then. "Lucky shot," He grumbled this time, jumping up from the ground and dusting his bum off out of habit.

"It's already late tonight so we better head to bed." Robin told him, walking towards the stairs already to head towards his room.

"Aw man! Then, tomorrow me and you are going to hang out since it's a weekend!" Wally told him with a bright smile, giving no chance for the little bird to say no to him.

"Bat will make us go to the cave." Robin sighed, knowing full well Batman wouldn't give him a day to relax and just have fun. It was all about the training after all; to get stronger, faster, and better.

"Well then, we'll just have to sneak out!" Wally told him with a smirk upon his face. The wild glint flashed in his eyes at the thought of making Robin sneak away against Batman's commands and it made it all the more exciting and worth while. "You can't get out of this Dick!"

"Oi!" Robin hissed, instinctively turning on his heel and slamming a hand on Wally's mouth to make him shut up with Robin's real name.

Wally smile and gave a small chuckle. He grabbed Robin's wrist and pulled it slightly from his mouth while and eyebrow quirked up at the shorter boy. "Chill! It's not like anyone can hear us. I already know this place is secure inside and out."

Robin put out his lower lip in a small pout, realizing how stupid that was for him to get so defensive; but it was out of pure habit for hardly hearing his name outside of the bat family and his very few school friends who didn't know who he was outside of school. He dropped his hand and continued to his room, giving a small eyeroll to Wally who laughed more and chased down the hallway to beat Robin.

"Your bed is so huge!" Wally shouted as he jumped onto the bed with enthusiasm.

"Jumping on a bed in only your underwear….are you trying to seduce me?" Robin teased, though on the inside he was squealing like a girl and trying to control the blush that was quickly trying to push it's way out of his skin and to the surface.

"Hey, I don't see you bundling up in PJ's mr. Shirt and underwear." Wally teased back, pointing at Robin who was basically like Wally but with a shirt on.

Robin chuckled and finished getting ready for bed by placing his glasses on the dresser and pushing on his hair that was trying to stick up. He turned and his heart nearly thumped out of his chest with Wally laying there on his bed, directly staring at Robin with piercing eyes.

"w-what?" Robin asked, a little unnerved at Wally staring so intensely at him like he was a shining gem.

"Your eyes are really blue. It's a wonder how no one can see your eyes past your mask." Wally thought out loud, tilting his head and sitting up before leaning closer to Robin and making him lean back slightly from how close they were getting. "It's like they're endless."

Robin was all but panicking in his head that Wally would hear his heart pounding in his chest, or that the blush would leak through and show Wally how he felt. He reached out a hand and laid it on Wally's face, pushing him away from him and giving a slight sigh.

"What my eyes look like shouldn't matter to the others." He said, covering his own face from embarrassment.

"But I like your eyes." Wally said, taking Robin's hand from his face and looking at him with a direct stare, like what he said had such a simple meaning that was obvious.

Robin felt incredibly whelmed at the situation and sat on the bed with a sigh, not really sure what to do in a situation like this; after all Batman never trained him for it and it was why he was so leery about it. "Well, your eyes aren't so bad either."

Wally lit up like a lightbulb at the compliment and tackled Robin into a hug to the bed, pinching his arm playfully while he teased that Robin had a soft side to him after all. Which in turn made Robin argue back and try to make up an excuse about why he was giving the compliment.

Robin groaned in the middle of the night as he felt like his breathing was all but being squeezed out of him. He had forgotten how much of a bed hog Wally was and how he had this habit of grabbing onto his pillow in his sleep. But instead of the pillow being squeezed in a death grip, it was Robin.

Wally was completely diagonal on the bed with his feet in one corner and his head next to Robin's in the other corner. His arms were locked around Robin in a tight hold, squeezing more and more while a smile appeared on his face.

"Wally," Robin grumbled, trying to move his arm from Wally's chest so he could push him away. "Let go of me!"

Wally mumbled something incoherent to Robin which sounded a lot like shut up. His head went to Robin's shoulder and nuzzled a bit before a satisfied sigh came from the red head for finding the comfortable position with the two of them.

There was no way Robin was getting out of this situation; it was as if he were being used as a body pillow. Yet he wished for the night to be over already because his whole chest was racing in nervousness, threatening to give him a heart attack. His brain was just as hectic as it raced with all the thoughts and ideas of what he should and could do in this situation, none of them helping him get out of it.

Wally sat up and stretched his arms up in the air as a yawn came out of him greatly. "Ah! I slept great!" Wally said brightly, looking down at Robin who was knocked out cold still and laying in an awkward position from how Wally was grasping on him. "Oi, wake up!"

Robin grumbled and rubbed at his eyes, dark circles underneath from the little sleep he got. He had literally fallen asleep a little over an hour ago when he finally could shut his brain up….or more like shut it down. He closed his eyes again and rolled over, pulling the sheets up to his shoulder and blocking out the sun that was coming through the window already.

"Come on dude! I told you we were hanging out today!" Wally said with a smile, bouncing on the bed slightly, trying to wake him up.

Robin made no movement of actually getting up and instead kept still, trying to get back to sleep and at least catch a few more hours. Wally frowned and flopped over Robin's side, knocking the air out of the smaller guy and making him whip his eyes open to glare at Wally who smiled innocently, still laying on his side.

"Come on, you have all the time in the world tonight to sleep." Wally persuaded, pushing on his shoulder to shake him a bit more and wake the rest of him up.

"Fine, fine," Robin finally gave in, flicking off the sheets and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yes!" Wally flashed around the room, slipping on his clothes quickly and tossing Robin his clothes and shades, ready and excited for them to hurry up and make their way out. That is, until his stomach growled and he placed a hand over.

"Is breakfast included on your fun day?" Robin asked, knowing it wasn't just Wally who was hungry when they got up, but wondered if the goofy boy even planned that stuff.

"Uh, we'll make a detour?" Wally said with his hands up and a small shrug on his shoulders in a questioning kind of way. Robin chuckled and gave a shake of his head, knowing Wally well enough to see this happening.

"Let's go then," Robin said, slipping his shades on and smiling at Wally with a slightly excited grin for himself.

Robin didn't like how tired he was, but somehow it was like Wally's enthusiasm was rubbing off on him and waking him up; like his energy was going into Robin himself. It was always like that with him around, no matter how down or tired you got, Wally always seemed to be able to pick them right back up and keep them going. It was what made Robin fall for him to begin with.

It was a bit odd to see Wally driving places, since in his head Robin knew that the speedster could run there so much faster, but he knew Wally liked to drive his car and that he did so, so that Robin could ride with him. Robin knew also that he was the only one other than Wally's parents he allowed in the car, and that made him proud.

"A little breakfast place should be good." Wally said, stopping the car by a little breakfast inn that looked like a cottage type place.

Robin let out a small laugh as Wally munched away at his food. "I think people are wondering how many stomachs you have." He glanced around the small place and saw the eyes bugging out of most of their heads as a huge pile of plates were accumulating next to his plate he was finishing up.

"Can't help my metabolism is crazy high." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and waving at some of the people, making them blush and turn around in embarrassment that they were caught looking.

"You done?" Robin asked, seeing Wally pat his stomach in satisfaction and the bright smile to appear on his face again.

"Yeah, let's pay and go!" Wally said, holding his hand up quickly and waving it around to flag down the waitress for their table. Just like Wally he was speedy in giving her the money and getting out of there. But of course that was part of his plan, to not let Robin pay any for any of it.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked, looking around the surroundings before Wally pulled into a parking lot, telling him where they were simply. "This place…."

Wally parked the car and looked at Robin with a smile. "Didn't you always want to go here?"

Robin was already out of the car waiting for Wally, opening the drivers door and looking at Wally with a bright smile of his own. Of course he had wanted to go here! It was like a gymnast's dream. It was a fully equipped with a trampoline room, an Olympic gymnastic recreation course, a ball room, and many more. He had heard about it and wanted to just play around there, but Bat was strict on not letting him accidentally let someone know who he was with his specialties.

"Slow down!" Wally laughed, not ever expecting him of all people to tell that to someone. Robin was tugging on his hand with excitement all over his face. He couldn't contain it and wished to see the inside for himself now.

"This is amazing!" Robin said, looking around at the entrance with light in his eyes. They checked in and Wally paid before Robin was already tugging him onto the trampoline room.

"So? Good idea?" Wally teased, making Robin stop and look at him this time. He figured Robin was over joyed over it, but he wanted to hear it for himself from Robin.

"Good? It's great!" Robin said, jumping at Wally and wrapping his arms around the guys neck. He couldn't help his excitement and automatically hugged him without thinking.

"That's great!" Wally laughed, hugging Robin back with a small pat before. "Now stop stalling and let's go!" He told him, picking Robin off the ground and carrying him over to the first trampoline and jumping, flinging them both up into the air before he let Robin go and to let him drop towards the next one.

Robin hit the trampoline with bent legs before straightening them and flinging high into the air, before he arched his back and began doing a double back flip. Kids watched with dropped jaws as Robin flipped in the air and did tricks along the trampolines like a professional would.

Robin backflipped down the trampoline strip as kids lined up on either side to watch him go back and forth. Finally he started doing double and triple back flips along with spins, martial arts moves and more. It amazed even Wally; now he understood why Robin wanted to come here so bad, he wanted to show off his specialties and be himself for once.

"Woah!" Wally said as a small little kid darted out in Robin's path. "Watch out!"

Wally jumped towards the kid quickly, standing in front of him and grabbing Robin before he jumped on the kid. He moved his foot and spun around the kid as he got out of the way, making them both tumble to the trampoline with Wally hovering over him.

"That was a close one," Wally chuckled, looking down at Robin as his glasses had fallen off and stared up at in shock before seeing the smaller kid had stopped and looked back at them. "How about we go to the next room."

"Deal," Robin said with a nod, trying to stop his racing heart that wasn't going so fast from the jumping. Wally smiled and slipped Robin's shades back onto his face before helping him up and tugging him along this time.

Wally was content with just watching Robin as he flipped around the bars, did tricks on the horizontal bar and rings. What he didn't like was that everyone seemed to be watching Robin wherever he went in here, and it was starting to make him feel a little possessive over the smaller boy.

"You aren't going to try something?" Robin asked him as he jumped from the horizontal bar.

"And fall flat on my face? I'd rather keep my devilish good looks." Wally teased, putting his hands up to his face and flipping his hair as added teasing.

"Then let's go to the ball room! You can try tricks in there and land on cushions blocks and balls." Robin said, out of breath. He grabbed Wally's hand and squeezed, trying to persuade him in going to the next room, and yet at the same time wanting to just feel he was still there and that it was all room.

"Sure, lets go." Wally said, shrugging his shoulders. "As long as you show me easy ones to do."

The tricks weren't as hard as he thought they were as Robin showed him what to do…..or maybe it was just because he was landing in a huge pool of foam blocks and balls. It was fun as they ran across the room (at a normal speed of course) and flipped into the pit like it was an actual pool that would splash water.

He couldn't help but laugh at the fun they were having, to understand what Robin was feeling as he flipped and did tricks, and the adrenaline that flowed through him with every new trick. At one point they just sat there in the foam pool, taking in oxygen and breathing. They even hid in there and swam around waiting for unsuspecting victims that jumped in next so they could pop out and scare their wits out of them.

"This is the best day ever!" Robin shouted out with a laugh as they walked out of the building.

"I'm starving!" Wally told him back, holding his growling stomach.

"We have gone the whole day without eating since breakfast." Robin said, looking at his phone which read 7:00 pm.

The next stop was another place to eat, but this one was a bit more uptown than the cottage breakfast place. It wasn't a super expensive place, but it was more than Robin expected. It was really starting to make him think it was a date, but at the same time he didn't believe that was what Wally was going on about.

"So what's all this about? Why such a special day?" Robin asked, after they ordered their food.

Wally looked up and quirked an eyebrow before rustling around in his pocket and sliding over a small box. "Open it up."

Robin looked at the small box with even greater confusion. Inside was a necklace with a bird made of curved metal. "What is this?"

"It's a Nightwing." Wally told him with his hands linked together under his chin. He saw the confused expression upon his face and raised an eyebrow before sitting up. "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" He asked, but put the necklace around his throat and let it hit against his chest.

"Happy Birthday," Wally said with a chuckle, and laughed even more as Dawning seemed to hit Robin hard. "you forgot didn't you?"

"I did," Robin sighed, putting a hand to his head. "Though I still wasn't expecting this. I was expecting some surprise party, knowing you."

Wally leaned back and his eyes began to look around frantically. He rubbed his neck and let out a sigh. "Is it wrong to want you only to myself today?"

Robin couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks this time at the shy and embarrassed look upon Wally's face. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he and Wally sat there in silence. He wanted to say something, but his tongue was so swollen in his throat he couldn't say anything.

"No, nothing wrong with that." Robin said with a small smile on his face.

The next stop was to the cave, and just as Robin would have thought from Wally, it was a surprise party with everyone jumping out and shouting Happy Birthday.

"What? I never said there wasn't a party." Wally said with a shrug, holding his hands out innocently.

"Hey," Robin said, walking into the living room which was now empty with everyone else in the training room, using the screen for games.

Wally turned his head as he sat on the couch, sighing and turning back. Robin walked over and sat on the couch with him, knowing the silence between them was because he didn't know what to answer before and now it was growing awkward between them. He didn't want that to happen, especially not if it would ruin their friendship.

"Thanks…for all of this." Robin said, looking at Wally with a smile.

"No problem," Wally breathed, still looking down.

Robin remembered what Wally had said and was going to take a chance on something that he hoped wouldn't make all of this worse. He stood up and turned to face Wally before leaning over with his hand on the red-head's shoulder. Wally turned to look at Robin in question before blushing and leaning back out of surprise.

They fell backwards onto the couch with Robin laying on top of Wally and between his legs. He wasn't expecting it to be like this, but he couldn't stop his resolve to try. Quickly he leaned down and pressed his lips on Wally's, gripping his shirt out of nervousness.

"What was that for?" Wally muttered quietly, looking at Robin with a bright blush across his cheeks.

"That was a thank you." Robin said with a smile, but started getting up at the thought that it wasn't the right move.

Wally smiled and pulled him back down to him before giving him a deeper kiss that didn't last very long. "Well then I want a few more."

"Where did they go?" Artemis sighed, crossing her arms as her and Meghan walked into the living room.

"Oh!" Meghan said, stopping Artemis and pointing to the couch. "They must of tired themselves out."

They were laying on the couch dead asleep with Robin laying on stop of him still and his arm hanging off the couch and his head on Wally's chest. The girls smiled at one another and put a finger to their lips before heading back to the party and diverting their attention from the missing birthday boy and his friend, which they suspected were much closer now.


	4. Courage - (Robin)NightwingXOC

**Well I'm kind of glad that more are coming in for this. I don't seem to get many for this category of mine so when I got a request in for some more I was more than happy to do it! Thank you! 3**

**So this here request goes to Mac who wanted a twist for a Robin and my OC, because she also wanted it to be Nightwing. So I got an idea and created it! Hope you like it girly! Enjoy and read it as much as you want!**

"Hey!"

Crystal nearly jumped out of her skin as Robin was suddenly there in front of her, hanging upside down with a beaming smile on his face filled with victory.

"Robin! That's not funny! I nearly had a heart attack!" She sighed, putting a hand to her chest and letting out her breath she must have sucked in. She pouted out her lips and reached out, pinching his nose hard and making him shout out in pain at the sudden attack.

"It's too much fun not to scare you," He said, dropping from the hanging spot and standing in front of her now.

Crystal looked him in the eye with her pout still, having to look ever so slightly down at him. It's not like he was a lot shorter than her, she was only about an inch taller, but it still irked him knowing she was taller than him. It would hurt any guy knowing that the girl they liked was taller than them and in their mind it somehow degraded them.

"Hey, can I come over today?" Crystal asked with a bright smile. She bounced in her spot and grabbed onto his arm, hugging her body to him and pleading with wide puppy eyes.

"When do I ever say no to you?" He chuckled, hiding the slight blush from his cheeks. He could feel his arm press into her chest and with her chin on his shoulder he could feel her breath on his neck; making his heart race and his mind to go into a frenzy.

"Woah! The love birds are having a moment!" Wally teased, walking into the room with the others following behind him.

"Shut up," Crystal said, kicking at him and making him dodge.

"Aw, did I embarrass the kiddo?" Wally teased, patting her head like she really was a child.

"Why am I a kiddo, but Robin's….well Robin? We're the same age," She argued, putting her hands on her hips and giving him narrowed eyes.

Wally shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands showing he wasn't going to give an answer on it. Crystal sighed and dropped her arms, pouting as she crossed her arms instead.

"Just ignore him!" Robin said, linking his arm around her shoulder and give a small squeeze.

"They're at it again," Artemis sighed while elbowing Meghan who was all but planning their whole dating relationship in her head.

Crystal's face exploded into a red tomato as she kicked out at Wally this time and connected, blaming him for this whole situation and rumor about them being together. She turned on her heel and stormed off, feeling embarrassed now to be around Dick who was standing to close.

"Dude!" Robin hissed once Crystal was out of ear shot. "Really?"

Wally shrugged and gave a coy smirk. "What? Just trying to help get you two together."

"I told you I wasn't going to ask her yet!" He groaned again, slapping his forehead in disbelief.

"Why not?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Robin here has decided he won't ask her out till he's taller than her," Wally told him, giving a nudge of his head towards Robin with a cutting look.

Superboy looked at the doorway where Crystal was and then back at Robin a small laugh coming out of him too. "That's going to be awhile."

"Hey!" Robin complained, furrowing his brows in irritation. He already knew he was short, they didn't have to rub it in.

"Batty!" Crystal said, jumping onto Bruce as he was sitting on the couch. "It's been a long time since I've seen you look…..normal."

He smirked and patted her head before pushing on her head and making her sit on the couch correctly. She sighed and leaned her back on his arm as he read the newspaper.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked, looking into the room at Crystal relaxing on the couch.

"Yep!" Crystal said as she jumped off the couch and was about to fallen him. She stopped and smiled giving Bruce a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay over!"

"Go have some fun," He told her, ruffling her hair with a chuckle.

Robin pouted as they walked up the stairs and to his room. He pulled out the games in silence, making Crystal sit quietly on his bed.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked, watching him pull the controllers over to them. He didn't say anything, making her nerves zing in irritation. She reached over and pinched his cheek, "Why are you pouting? Tell me!"

"Stop," He groaned, grabbing her wrists and pulling them from his cheek. She tried grabbing for his cheeks again and he struggled against her, determined not to let her cause the small pain. "Okay! Okay! I just don't like how close you are to Bat."

Crystal stopped and looked at him in surprise, before smiling at him with a coy smile. She pushed on her feet and pushed him to the bed, landing on top of him with a small giggle coming out of her. She laid on top of him with a smile upon her lips.

"Don't worry, I like you best!" She giggled, hugging him with her arms around his neck.

"But you hang all over Bat," He sighed, but still put his arms around her waist to hold her on him.

She pulled back and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, communicating silently and saying 'like I don't with you?' which made him smile at her. She sighed herself and grabbed the shades off of his face, pulling them off and setting them on his nightstand. She loved seeing his eyes, the light blue of his them seemed to just transfix her and comfort her in a warm way.

"Because I've never had a family. You and Bat are the only people that have come close. And Alfred of course." She said, crossing her arms on his chest and placing her chin on them. "I mean, you see Bruce as a Dad right?"

Robin looked up at her, giving a small nod. He did understand what she was saying. She was like him, losing her family at such a young age. Bat took her in like he did Dick, but instead of living with him, she stayed at her house sometimes so she wouldn't forget. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her because he knew she hated talking about losing her family.

"We'll always be here for you," He told her gently, before rolling over to his side with her and placing a cheek on her head.

Robin knew it was impossible for her not to hear his hear pounding so loudly in his chest; after all her ear was pressed against it. But at the same time he didn't want to let her go; he wanted to stay in this moment and hold her for as long as he could. He wished he'd get taller soon.

~5 year time skip~

"Nightwing!" Tim shouted, waving to his mentor who was typing away on the computer. "Have you heard from Crystal lately?"

Nightwing shook his head with a sigh, typing on the computer again. "It's been a few days since she's been in contact."

"Why did the league send her alone on such a mission?" Tim asked, looking at the screen that was scanning area's around her last location, trying to find her.

"Because the tribe would only let women in, and she was the best suited for the mission." Nightwing told him, eyes narrowed. "You're right. They shouldn't have sent her alone."

"Aw, we're you worried?" She asked, suddenly dangling from above in front of him. She smiled widely at him, feigning innocence as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm back!"

"You should have reported in when you were leaving." He told her, stepping back, not fazed at all by her sudden appearance.

Crystal pouted her lips and dropped, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach as she latched onto his back. "Come on, don't be mad. I did contact the cave, but Meghan was the one to answer it. So she came and picked me up."

"She's right. You weren't around so I went to pick her up." Meghan shrugged her shoulders as she dropped through the ceiling. "I left you a memo with Wally."

Nightwing groaned and slapped his forehead, knowing exactly why he didn't hear about it then. "No wonder,"

Meghan smiled and flew through the cave, looking for her boyfriend with Tim right behind her. They knew full well to leave the two alone. Let's just say the whole team new and old knew about Nightwings feelings for her and how he promised to confess once he was taller, but still he hadn't done it yet.

"You still mad?" She asked him by his ear, squeezing her arms around his neck.

He moved his arm past her, sliding it to her other side and slipping her around his body so she was latch onto him from the front. Crystal's face burst in a red puff of smoke at how close they were, and nearly let out a squeak as he linked his hands together under her to hold her up.

"This is a weird position." She said, looking back and forth and leaning back out of embarrassment.

"I have something to tell you," Nightwing said, looking at her straight in the eye.

Crystal became flustered as she looked at him, curious to what he was going to say, but at the same time embarrassed. Nightwing opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he clamped it shut again, trying to get the words to gather together and come out so he can finally tell her.

This always seemed to happen when he wanted to tell her. He'd gather that courage and calmness he always had, but the moment he looked her in the eyes, he'd get so flustered that nothing would come out; it was like all his resolve would just disappear before he could get it out.

"Dick?" She asked, tilting her head at him in question.

"Hey! What are you two do….?" Impulse skidded to a halt in the room and held up his hands. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"No you're fine," Crystal said, slipping off of him and smoothing out her clothes.

Impulse smiled and raced over to her and took her hand. "Have I told you how beautiful you are? Womanly curves, long golden hair, bright blue eyes. Not to mention the large chest." He mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear it so loudly, but they still heard it. "It' like you're an angel from above."

Nightwing glared at Impulse, and the speedster smiled back at him with a bright smile. Crystal slipped her hand out of his hold and pinched his cheek, making him groan in pain at the punishment.

"Nice try kid, but sorry, I don't go for guys younger than me." She told him, giving an apologetic smile.

Impulse smiled back at her and held his hands up with a shrug. "Worth a try. Just wanted to see if Crystal was back or not."

He sped off before they could say anything back to him with a small burst of wind. Crystal giggled a bit and shook her head in disbelief of the energetic boy.

"He's so open with his feelings its crazy." Crystal giggled, looking back at Nightwing who was oddly silent now and staring off into space. "Dick? You okay?" She asked, walking up to him and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What was it that you wanted to say?"

Nightwing snapped out of it quickly and shook his head. "I'll tell you some other time." He told her, patting her head. "Let's get to the others, they probably want to welcome you back."

"You still haven't told her?!" Wally shouted, before Nightwing smacked his hand into his friends mouth.

"I haven't had the chance." He said, crossing his arms in defense. Wally gave him a look, making him shuffle his feet a bit.

"You've had plenty of chances! The whole team has been giving you some!" Wally argued as they sat in his apartment.

"I'm back." Artemis said before stopping and staring at Dick who was sitting there with Wally. "Hey, didn't know you were coming over. What's up?"

"He still hasn't told her!" Wally shouted before Dick could stop him.

Artemis looked at Nightwing with a dropped jaw, shock on her face. "You still haven't? I thought you said you'd tell her when you got taller? You've been taller than her for a long time now."

Nightwing sighed and put a hand to his forehead, knowing he'd get a lecture from Wally, but not expecting it from Artemis. "I just can't tell her. It could ruin our relationship."

Artemis sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat down beside him and looked at him until he finally looked back. "You need to tell her. If you don't, nothing will change and you'll regret it. You should tell her, we're all pretty sure, if not 100%, that she has the same feelings."

"But you couldn't know unless you were her, right?" He asked, he could see her reasoning, but with how Batman trained him, he had to see other options and doubt everything to stay safe.

Artemis stood up again and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Either you tell her, or I will. I'm tired of this back and forth that you're trying. The team has tried to give you every chance they could to help you, and so far you've been wasting their time." She crossed her arms and turned her fierce look on him. "Tell her." She growled, her steely eyes boring into him.

She turned on her heel and walked towards their room, not giving him a chance to argue against her. Wally laughed at the dumbfounded look on Dick's face, not expecting Artemis of all people to turn harsh against him.

"You're girl is scary." Dick answered, giving a small chuckle to himself.

"Gotta keep the girl who'll love you, but at the same time argue with you." Wally said with a smirk, leaning forward on his knees before standing up himself. "She's right though. We can only do so much to help, you have to be the person to tell her."

The cool night air was perfect for Dick to cool his mind and relax. Wally was right; Just as Artemis was to him, Crystal loved her and knew when to use her affection for him, yet at the same time she knew when to argue against him and tell him when he was wrong. He may have gotten taller and older, but his emotions were still on the level of a kid. He got flustered around her like a babbling child and couldn't seem to keep his resolve. He needed to tell her, and he'd need to do it soon.

"Soooooo, did he tell you?" Meghan asked, floating into the room with a smile on her face.

Crystal and Conner looked at her with a raised eyebrow confused to who she was talking about. "Who are you talking about? What are you talking about?"Crystal rephrased, wondering what Meghan was talking about.

She sighed and put a hand to her face, disbelief etched across her face with a little irritation towards the grown man who was acting so childish. "He hasn't told you." She mumbled with a slight groan. "I'm going to kill him."

"What are you talking about?" Crystal asked, shrugging her shoulders as Meghan shrugged her own, blowing it off like it was nothing.

"Hey, so how do you feel about Nightwing?" Meghan changed, trying to find out if his worries were for a reason.

Crystal's face lit up for a moment before she shook her head and resolved herself back to normal. "He's a….he's a friend?" She asked, not sure what the right answer was.

"You like him," She sang, flying around near Crystal with a coy smile that said she knew it all.

"Ah! Please don't tell him!" She said, standing up with cheeks aflame again. She waved her hands around, as if she could air the truth out of the air and away. "I don't want it to be weird if he finds out." She said, pressing her fingers together in embarrassment.

Meghan glanced at Conner who gave her the same look back. They never expected Crystal to not see his feelings at all; she was more oblivious than they thought. They both let out a simultaneous sigh with a shake of their head, making Crystal look around in confusion as they smiled and both patted her head in reassurance.

But their actions made Crystal begin to think about how many of them know how she feels if it was that obvious even to Conner. Maybe she wasn't hiding it good enough? Did she need to try harder and just push it out? No, she'd need to think of a better solution than that…

"Ah! There you are!" Crystal said, spotting Dick as he walked inside the mansion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around for Batman.

"She dropped by to ask some questions," Bruce said, patting her head and finishing his drink. "I have to go. Make sure to keep the door locked."

"Bye! And thanks again!" Crystal said with a wave, watching him leave his house, most likely to go to his own Bat cave.

Crystal followed Dick up to his room, their normal routine of going to his room to relax and hang out. She looked around his room, remembering when they used to play video games together all the time; now they just talked and sometimes did their homework to pass time.

"So what were you asking him?" Dick asked, sitting on his bed and throwing his shoes off to finally just relax.

Crystal chuckled and sat next to him, leaning over so her head hit his shoulder. "Aw, are you getting jealous again?" He always had a habit of getting jealous when he knew Crystal was getting overly friendly with the man who was like a father to him. She always thought it was because he wanted Bruce to be his sole dad.

"I'm not jealous," Dick sighed, turning on the bed and flopping backwards so his head hit his pillow. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, no longer feeling jealous like he used to.

Crystal crawled over and sat on her legs slightly while laying down on his chest and stomach. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down from the slight panic of Dick trying to figure out their conversation. She sat back up and grabbed his shades, setting them on the night stand next to his bed and looking down at him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, and her heart sped up like a rocket, making her whole skin tingle at the sight of the pretty blues. She flopped her head back onto his chest in surrender. It seemed she couldn't ever handle looking straight into his eyes; she could hardly stop herself from spewing out her feelings every time.

"So? Are you going to tell me?" He asked, teasing her a bit and tugged on her hair, trying to get her to leak it out.

"I love you." She mumbled into his shirt.

He froze. It was really mumbled and quiet, but he was sure he heard what she said. His muscle's instantly tensed up out of habit from shock and Crystal seemed to have felt it as she let out a small squeak that was hardly audible. She began to give a nervous laugh as she sat up and held her hands in the air.

"A joke! A joke!" She said quickly, but wouldn't look him in the eyes as she looked everywhere else around the room. "I just wanted to side track you." Her ears were bright red and her cheeks were slowly turning pink as she tried to hid her embarrassment. That told Dick right there that what she said wasn't a joke as she was trying to play it off, but a serious thing she didn't want him to find out about.

She tried to scurry off his bed quickly, trying to escape from her embarrassment. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from getting off the bed and for him to sit up and look at her directly in the eye. She wouldn't look at him though, she continued to stare down at the floor while she chewed on her lip.

"Look at me," He said, grabbing her chin and making her look at him directly. He stared in amazement as her face erupted into a red tomato once more and he felt so stupid for not seeing it in the past with her always doing this when he got close.

"Dick, i-it…it was just a joke…okay?" She fumbled, looking around the room with her eyes so she didn't stare at him directly.

She kept on rambling on, trying to convince him that it was joke so he wouldn't worry about it and so they'd just go back to normal. His hold on her wrist tightened, making her get even more nervous. He couldn't let it go back to normal. She gathered her courage to say it out loud, now it was his turn. But once more he opened his mouth and nothing would come out.

Instead he leaned forward and locked his lips with her own, stopping her rambling of excuses and finally getting her to look at him directly. Her hand that was trying to get out of his grip loosened and gave in to his grip. He sat forward more until he was leaning on his other hand and she was sitting back with him holding her up.

Their lips danced in a frenzy with one another as they both burned into their memories how the other felt and tasted. The fire soared in both of them with each time they moved their lips. Crystal felt like she was flying high up into the sky, and she didn't want to come down.

Dick pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes, his hand pressed into her lower back so she didn't fall backwards. "I love you." He said in a breath, feeling his heart fly at finally being able to say it.

Crystal stared at him with wide eyes, her bottom lip quivering and making him jerk in surprise. He fumbled around wondering what could be wrong. Did he kiss her too soon? Was he not supposed to say it?

Crystal reached forward and pulled him down, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his shoulder. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He let out a chuckle and fell to his side, surprising her as he pulled her with him. "Well, you're going to hear it a lot more from now on," He told her with a smile, making her lean back so he can place his forehead on hers. "I'll say it as many times as you want."


	5. Soft and Sweet - SuperboyXOC

**Sorry this one took a bit! I haven't had a split second of time to write! But before I have to go thank you Mac for requesting another story for this category! And thank you for requesting this story to be with my OC also. I'm glad you like her and look forward to exciting stories in the future.**

**Love you all! 3**

"Come on! Don't you ever wonder if you can become like Superman?" Impulse pestered Connor, zipping around and adding to his irritation.

Connor really hated it when people wanted him to be like Superman; it just reminded him he was a clone and wouldn't ever be an individual.

"Shut up," He growled at Impulse, the glare harsh enough to kill if he tried.

"You have to try!" Impulse said, continuing to zip from place to place around Connor and annoying him even more. You could see the stress mark on his forehead thrum in irritation.

Connor reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt before he could disappear again. He lifted him up and glared at him even harder. "I think you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

"Connor!" Crystal shouted out while tackling a hug into Connor's back. She stopped and looked around Connor at Impulse who was up in the air still. "What's going on?" She looked back and forth between Connor and Impulse. She sighed and stood by them, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at Connor. "Put. Him. Down." She told him, pointing to the floor.

Connor gave one last glare at Impulse who smiled and held up his hands. "She stopped the mode." He teased, looking at Crystal who sighed and shook her head at him. "What? You're the only one who can stop him."

"I swear sometimes you try to make him mad." Crystal told him, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a look close to how a mother does when scolding a child. "Now stop," She told him, flicking his forehead and making his head jerk back in surprise.

"Fine," He sighed in defeat as Crystal gave him another look with her arms crossed once more.

"You really shouldn't fight with them." Crystal told Connor as she turned back around giving him a smile.

"I know, I could snap them like a twig." Connor said with a slight down casted tone. He crossed his arms and looked at the floor, knowing full well he had to be careful of his super strength; especially when he was angry.

Crystal giggled and grabbed his hand. "No, because it only eggs them on more. The angrier you get the more they want to tease you." She looked at him and tilted her head, trying to get him to look back up her. "No one is scared of you. Look," She pushed his hand up with her own so their palms were together and she looked at him carefully. "You aren't harming me and we're this close. There's no way you'd hurt one of them."

"You know I can't control it when I get angry." Connor told her brows furrowing.

Crystal smirked at him and linked her fingers with his own before jerking her hand and bending his hand backwards. He stared in surprise at her as she pushed it even more, the smile on her face turned up even more before she hooked her ankle around his and jerked, knocking him back onto the floor. She landed on top of him with a giggle and sat on his stomach, trapping him.

"I think I can handle my own." She teased, giggling even more as he laid there with wide eyes full of shock at her sudden take down. "You okay there?" She teased, poking his cheek.

"Aw, aren't you two adorable," Beastboy said, hanging upside down suddenly above them.

Crystal looked up in surprise at the smiling boy staring down at them with a goofy smile. She looked at him with a smile and reached up, pulling him down to her and hugging him as he hung upside down. "Oh~ You're just so adorable!"

"Aw come on!" He said, blushing on his cheeks and waving off the compliment in shyness. "Oh, Nightwing needs you by the way."

Before Crystal could ask for what he was changing into a monkey and swinging off towards the other rooms with a smile. Connor sat up quickly, knocking her backwards. She fumbled around in the air before grabbing onto his shirt and keeping herself upright.

"A little warning would be good before you got up," She said, looking back at him and freezing. Her cheeks turned bright red at how close they were to one another; their eyes locked, nose's touching, and their breath's brushing over one another gently. "T-t-that is…y'know, when you get up….and yeah…" She said, her mind scattered as it tried to distract itself from him being so close.

Connor put a hand on her lower back, keeping her up from falling on the floor and stared down at her intensely. He couldn't seem to control his actions lately; anytime she got close his hands needed to touch her and he had to feel her close. Maybe it was because she accepted him for who he was. He didn't understand it himself really, but he knew it was jealousy when she was always hugging on the younger males in the group because she saw them as kids.

He leaned forward until their lips barely brushed against one another and Crystal closed her eyes, ready for the kiss he was about to give her. She was the same as Connor, desperate to feel his touch and to know he was close. She'd rather be around him than anyone else, but she always felt so nervous around him it was impossible to really try anything.

"Hey, are you two comi…whoops." Impulse said, speeding around the corner and catching them.

They stopped before they kissed and Crystal slipped off Connor faster than any speed before, placing her hands on her lap and looking at the floor with a bright red blush on her whole face. Impulse smiled and pointed to the other room before speeding off again. They were so close, yet got interrupted, making it an almost awkward silence between them now.

"Let's….get going…" Connor said, standing and holding out a hand to her. But he wouldn't look her in the eyes and seemed to nervously rub his neck.

She nodded and let him help her up, but their hands slipped away from one another and Crystal was left walking alone with him towards the others. Of course it was a mission hand out, deciding who went with who and where they were going for the mission; the normal for each day that kept them busy.

"Sorry I had to interrupt you and your boyfriends little scene." Impulse chuckled, whispering to her as they walked together for their mission.

"He's not my boyfriend." She sighed, knowing full well that wasn't even close to what they were.

Their relationship was an odd one. Years ago she told him how she felt, but he was dating Meghan without her knowing, so it ended in disappointment. Then when they broke up Crystal felt bad and found it hard to even be part of that little friend group they had. When Meghan pushed her and Connor together once more and they found out they both liked each other, it was as if things may have been going her way….but that was just a hope. He still wasn't over Meghan yet, and Crystal didn't want to be second in his heart or mind, so she opted for being friends once more to appease her emotions and Meghan's wishes.

So technically they were friends, both stuck in a forever friendzone. There were times it got close to being heated between them and something was about to happen, but just like before they'd get interrupted and there'd be an awkward silence between them for a bit. Crystal knew it was because he wanted Meghan back, and possibly he saw her as a substitute, yet somehow she was starting to think that'd be better than nothing.

"Hm? Well you two sure seem like a couple to me." Impulse said, trying to cheer her up with a goofy smile that seemed to play on his face so well. "Anyway, let's get going on our mission!"

"You two really should keep what you do in private times." Nightwing told Connor as they stood watching the screen. He was going to use Connor as a backup in case anything happened, so he was to stay there with him.

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked, confused as he broke his gaze from the screen to Nightwing.

"You and Crystal. Impulse told me what he stumbled upon on accident." Nightwing told him, looking from the computer to Connor with a half smile. "I don't care what you two do, just try to keep it PG around others."

Connor's ears turned red as he fumed. "There's nothing going on between us." Connor grumbled, crossing his arms defensively.

"No? Well too bad. You two seem to go together perfectly." Nightwing shrugged, putting himself into the little match making game. "You two are closer than other couples here, and you seem to get along with her better." He glanced over and saw the deep thought etch across Connor's face. "You can't dread on Meghan forever you know. If you don't act on it, someone just might take Crystal from you."

Connor opened his mouth to argue with him or agree with him; he wasn't sure, when he got interrupted by the same person they were talking about. "Nightwing?" Crystal called through the screen. "This seems to be bigger than we expected."

Bangs and crashed with faint screams were heard in the background as Crystal spoke in a hurried tone. She seemed to be speaking to him while running or exerting herself.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked, trying to get a view on where she was at and what was going on.

"Seems this was one of the nests we missed. They initiated a self destruct, but there are so many people here that it may be impossible to get them all out!" Crystal explained quickly. "Get out through here! Be quick, but don't push!" She shouted to the people she was helping.

"Have Impulse carry people out if he needs to." Nightwing told them.

"Already on it boss man! I can only carry so much!" He argued, out of breath from probably carrying people back and forth to the outside.

"Mommy!" A child cried in the background, making Crystal gasp.

"Shit," She cursed, before the sound of running was heard. A groaning of metal was heard faintly before popping of metal was followed loudly, sounding like gun shots and causing people to scream as they ran.

"Crystal! Watch out!" Impulse shouted, making Nightwing tense up with Connor in fear.

A kid shouted in surprise before a huge eruption of crashing was heard. The kid began to cry, but that was the only sound being heard in the comm. Cast between them.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked, slamming his hands on the sides of the virtual keyboard.

"Shit!" Impulse cursed himself as the crying stopped. "It's Crystal! The beams fell from above and I lost sight of her! I don't know where she's at! Possibly underneath it all! This is bad! Even the kid has stopped crying! I can't tell if they're alright!"

Nightwing looked over at Connor who was staring with horror struck eyes at the screen, imagining the scene of Crystal and the child being crushed by metal beams and hurting from the weight. She didn't have super human strength like him, and her body was already small. She'd snap like a twig underneath them.

"Go! Use Sphere to reach them!" Nightwing commanded, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him act fast. "Help is on the way, just trying and find her quickly!"

Connor crashed through, looking around hectically for where the accident was and saw Impulse desperately zooming around all over to look if she were in there. His eyes widened suddenly and Impulse began tugging on one of the beams, trying to get it to budge somehow.

"Did you find her?" Connor shouted loudly.

The ceiling above groaned as the count down was reaching for the end. He ran towards the beams and jerked the one Impulse was trying to pull, throwing it off the pile quickly.

"She right there!" Impulse pointed, making him spot the golden hair that was so noticeable among it all.

Connor nodded and pushed his shoulder. "You need to get out of here now!" Connor shouted, commanding him as he pointed towards the exit.

"I'm not leaving….!" Impulse argued, but saw the deathly look in Connor's eyes and nodded instead. He raced out of the building, leaving him there with Crystal.

Connor quickly threw beam after beam away, trying desperately to get her out while at the same time being careful so the beams didn't slip and fall on top of her more. Crystal groaned as he got the last one off finally, opening up a space for him to gather them out. The child looked at him with tears in his eyes while the child clung to Crystal desperately.

The alarm sprang off at the count down stopped, and Connor had a split second to grab them and jump, letting Sphere wrap around them protectively and shield them from the powerful blast that erupted and blew up the whole secret building.

Slowly Sphere unwound and left an opening for Connor to get through, holding Crystal in his arms with the child still clinging to her front with tears in his eyes. Impulse zoomed over to him with wide eyes, looking around them in shock, trying to find out if she were badly injured.

"Mommy!" The kid shouted as a woman ran up with tears in her eyes too.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She cried, carrying her child over to the group of people once more.

"She'll be fine," Nightwing reassured as he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Just a bump on the head. She protected herself quickly with a barrier to stop the beams."

"That would explain why it looked like a dome shape. They just stayed there until she wasn't in danger anymore." Impulse agreed, nodding his head.

Connor was sitting worriedly in the living room, waiting for Crystal to wake up. He couldn't stay in her room because he knew he'd become too flustered and would end up being too loud, so instead he paced around in the living room and kitchen waiting.

"She'll be fine Connor," Meghan reassured, giving him a comforting smile. "She'll wake up soon."

For once, Connor didn't even know Meghan was there until she spoke. His whole mind was focused on Crystal that he completely forgot about everyone else. Maybe he was getting over her finally. Meghan patted his shoulder and gave another smile before walking off quietly.

For about an hour Connor sat there on the couch, passing time to see if she was okay. Wolf lifted his head and looked at the doorway, his tail wagging in joy as he jumped up and padded over.

"Am I back at the cave?" Crystal asked groggily, standing there in the doorway with half closed eyes and her hand scratching at her head.

Connor stood up quickly and walked over to her. His hands were placed on her shoulders carefully as if she would break if he touched her any more firmly. Quickly he looked around her, seeing if it was alright for her to stand and if she were truly okay.

"Connor?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm to grab his attention. "You okay?" She asked confused as to why he was looking so panicked.

"Are you okay?" He asked instead, looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine. Why are you…." The mission flashed back into her mind and she smacked her forehead with her other hand before regretting it and wincing from the bump she still received. "The beams fell." She gave a small airy chuckle. "Thanks for saving me."

Connor let out a deep breath before moving his arms around her and pulling her in for a deep hug. One arm was around her slim shoulders, while the other wrapped round her small waist, keeping her pressed against him. Relief flooded over him in waves that seemed to drown out everything else.

"Oh! Crystal's awake!...whoops!" Impulse said, barging in once again with beast boy right behind him. The two younger boys froze and stared sheepishly at Crystal who was looking at them with confused looks back, and Connor made no move to let her go.

"Hey, you're going to strangle her if you hug her any tighter." Beast boy joked, patting Connor on his back.

Crystal waved her hand in front of her face behind Connor's back, telling Beast boy to let it go for now. The two boys stared at her, talking in secret communication before nodding their heads and walking out of the room, leaving them alone again.

"Let's….sit down, okay?" She said, patting him on the back to try and get him to listen.

Slowly she was able to usher him towards the couch, getting him to sit down. He looked up at her with intense eyes and she felt like she was frozen in her spot. She couldn't understand why he was being so serious now of all times, it was sending her mind and body into a chaotic frenzy.

"I'm…..i'm going to get a drink…..of water…." She said, fumbling for something to get her out of the frozen hold.

She wanted to stay, but she knew if she didn't distract herself she wouldn't be able to tell herself to stop. She would end up doing something that would act upon her emotions and less about what she knew was wrong.

Connor reached out and grabbed her wrist, giving a quick tug and making her stumble backwards. She fell onto his lap and instantly she froze, mind hectic as she looked around for any form of rescue out of this situation. His arms went around her waist, gripping at her hips as he put his head to her shoulder, breathing her in obviously.

"u-um….C-c-connor?" She asked, glancing back at him with bright red across her face.

"Just a little longer," He mumbled, squeezing her tighter to him.

She felt like her body was burning where he was touching her, and she couldn't concentrate on anything but Connor. He moved his legs ever so slightly and she slipped to the couch, giving him space to curl around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. She felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest; there was no way he didn't hear her heart.

"C-connor!" She interrupted, hardly able to breathe with how fast her heart was.

He moved his head and pushed a small kiss to her bare neck, making her tense up even more and let out a small squeak. One after the other he planted tiny kisses on her neck and shoulder, and it made her feel like lava was running over her skin.

"Wait," She breathed, patting his hand and leaning sideways from his lips. She felt like she was having a heart attack with how fast it was going and how she couldn't breathe.

"Not anymore." He told her roughly, grabbing her chin with one hand so she could back away.

He was tired of arguing with himself against his feelings; he was too blind to see that his feelings for Meghan were already tampering down, while those for Crystal were growing stronger. His lips pushed against hers, and it was surprisingly soft and gentle compared to what she expected with his personality. He wasn't giving an inch as she tried to breathe and push him at bay, but he'd push into her even more while holding her around her waist.

Finally she pulled her head back a bit and breathed in. "I need…..to breathe….." She whispered, her fingers on his lips to stop him for a moment.

He grabbed her wrist again and kissed her palm, making her squeak again. He kissed down her wrist before looking at her again and his blue eyes pierced into her even more. This kiss was fierce as he attacked her lips, hardly able to control himself anymore. She was hardly able to keep up with his kissing, and was hardly able to breathe at that.

"Is it all good now?...whoops."

Crystal dropped her head to Connor's shoulder as she desperately tried to hide her face that was blushing red. Connor groaned which made her laugh as Impulse once more interrupted them like he somehow always did.

"You have the worst timing ever," Connor grumbled to him, lifting his hand to his forehead while his other staid on her waist to keep her there so she couldn't run away from him in this moment.

"I just have this sixth sense y'know?" Impulse chuckled, raising his hands up in a shrug.


End file.
